Ange
by ness332
Summary: "-...Snape, va chercher tes potions et vite! -Pourquoi devrai-je t'obéir, Black, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège? -Laisserai tu mourir une jeune fille à peine majeur car tu doute de son camp? ... " Ness332 ne peux plus écrire, je reprends son compte
1. Définition et petites souris

Être Ailés:

Ce qui dans vos mythes ressemble les plus au êtres magiques: les êtres ailés, ce sont pour vous, moldus, les Anges. Mais comme je vais vous l'expliquer par la suite, vous verrez que la ressemblance n'est que physique, bien que je vais conserver votre appellation. En effet, les Anges nous ressemblent physiquement bien qu'en générale ils ont tous une beauté extraordinaire, mais la plus grande différence entre eux et nous ce sont leurs ailes d'un blanc immaculé ou du plus sombre des noirs.

A partir d'environ 25 ans, la croissance des « Anges » se stop naturellement. Ils sont « immortelles », en effet tout est relatif, ils ne mourront pas de vieillesse ou de maladie, mais seulement lorsqu'ils le décident ou si leurs vie est écourté par une tierce personne. Les « Anges » ne sont capables d'aimer qu'une seule et unique fois, dans leur vie, c'est pourquoi leur sang s'il est donné de manière consentante permet de donner la même durée de vie (une quantité infime est nécessaire et afin de ne pas devoir recommencer régulièrement un échange de sang permet de ne le faire qu'une seule et unique fois dans la vie du couple).

Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, il existe deux sortes d' « Ange », les noirs ou les blancs, autrement dit les « Anges » et les « Anges déchus ».

Les « Anges » sont contre toute méchanceté gratuite, bien qu'ils soient capable de se défendre en cas de besoin, ils n'iront pas provoquer de conflit, alors que les « Anges déchus » n'auront aucun scrupules. La plupart du temps, les deux peuples restent en dehors des conflits des sorciers et plus particulièrement de ceux des moldus, bien qu'il existe quelques exceptions.

Les « Anges », ainsi que les « Anges déchus », vivent en petite communauté, on ne sais pas exactement comment ils se rejoignent mais il s'avère que chaque communauté a une caractéristique précise que ce soit dans un domaine de sorcellerie en particulier ou un domaine de défenses, d'attaques.

Parfois, il arrive que certains « Anges » trahissent leur communauté (en fonction de leurs convictions profondes), ils se caractérisent par des ailes d'une couleur grise en majeur partir et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent une nouvelle communauté, dans quel cas leurs ailes prennent la couleur correspondant à leur réelle conviction, à leur nouvelle communauté, tout en conservant quelques plumes grises.

Il existe deux sortes d' « Anges » les communs et le premier cercle, les communs sont tous simplement les enfants d'un ou deux « Anges », il n'est encore jamais arrivé à ce jour qu'un « Anges » est un enfant qui ne l'est pas, alors que ceux du premier cercle sont ceux qu'on appelle des « Anges » spontanées, en effet aucun de leur parent ne sont des anges et pourtant lors de leur majorité sorcière, soit 17 ans (du au fait que c'est à cet age la qu'un sorcier reçoit tout sont potentiel magique), on constate une modification légère du physique (trait plus gracieux), ainsi que la poussée brutale d'une paire d'aile. Dans ces cas là, un « Ange » commun le rejoint sous trois jours, après discussion il s'est avéré que cet « Ange » est comme appelé par l'« Ange » du premier cercle pour faire son apprentissage car bien qu'ils ne soient pas tous répertoriés, ils possèdent certains pouvoir particuliers à ces êtres, les plus commun étant l'empathie et la capacité d'influer sur les sentiments et les ressentiments des autres, c'est pourquoi l'aide d'un autre « Ange » est nécessaire.

Les « Anges » du premier cercle sont les plus puissants, une fois leur entrainement terminé ils retrouvent leur communauté et sont amené à la « diriger », pour être plus précis ils protègent leur communauté et en cas de décision à prendre leur voix est prioritaire. Autant chez les « Anges » ils dirigent avec diplomatie et justice, alors que chez les « Anges déchus » on peut comparer ceux-ci comme des dictateurs.

La plus grande théorie sur l'apparition de ces « anges » du premier cercle est que les parents doivent s'aimer d'un amour le plus fort et le plus pur possible. Cet amour n'influe en rien sur la couleur des ailes, seules les convictions profondes jouent un rôle.

Nous allons maintenant nous plonger dans la vie d'une de ces « Anges », n'ayez pas peur, tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire,... ou peut être pas.

Le salon du square grimauld était plutot calme ce soir là, le feu brulait dans la cheminée, pas âme qui vive dans la pièce. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber ce silence. En se dirigeant vers, le couloir on pouvait constater qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit qui filtrait que ce soit venant de l'étage ou de la cuisine et pourtant, on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière venant de la cuisine, surement un sort qui empêche le son de sortir de la pièce, et si nous étions vraiment curieux, les « petites souris » que nous sommes serions allé voir discrètement ce qu'il se passe, mais nous n'aurions jamais osé, mais enfin qu'est ce que je raconte, nous avons osé !!!!


	2. L'inconnue

**Je suis désolé pour le temps à publier ce chapitre ma foi court mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec à cause de mes études.**

Allez, venez, n'alliez pas peur, plongez dans ma pensine afin de voir comment tous ceci s'est déroulé, venez le vivre en tant qu'observateur et vous verrez qu'une vie déjà bien remplie peut être encore totalement chamboulé.

Nous, voici enfin dans cette fameuse cuisine et effectivement la pièce n'était pas silencieuse. Les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix étaient regroupé là, avec au centre de l'attention Albus Dumbeldore qui expliquait ses inquiétudes, en effet cela allait faire 2 mois que Lord Voldemort n'avait pas faire parlé de lui, alors l'ordre essayait de s'organiser le plus efficacement possible pour contrer une attaque éventuel.

Lorsque la réunion se termina, la plupart des membres partirent rapidement, car ils avaient beau participer à la guerre ils essayaient tout de même de profiter au maximum de leur famille lors de ces temps sombre. Ainsi, restèrent dans la cuisine, Molly et Arthur Weasley, en effet leurs enfants étaient dans une chambre et Harry devant arriver le lendemain pour son anniversaire ils restèrent afin de le lui souhaiter, Sirius, en même temps nous sommes chez lui, bien qu'il déteste toujours autant cette maison, Rémus aussi resta car il souhaite partager du temps avec son meilleur amis et le fils d'un autre, et enfin restèrent dans un coin Albus et Severus Snape qui discutaient. Au moment où Sirius et Rémus allaient quitter la pièce, un pop, caractéristique de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison, se fit entendre, alors Sirius se retourna pensant que c'était Kreattur et se retrouva devant l'elfe Dobby avec une jeune fille gravement blesser, il se précipita donc pour l'aider et demanda à l'elfe des explications.

« je suis désolé Monsieur, elle m'a appelé et m'a demandé de l'emmener à Monsieur Sirius Black, je ne voulais pas mais elle était chez Maître Harry et elle souffrait alors je l'ai emmener!!!

Ce n'ai rien Dobby ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en occuper. Snape, va chercher tes potions et vite!

Pourquoi devrai-je t'obéir, Black, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège?

Laisserai tu mourir une jeune fille à peine majeur car tu doute de son camp?

Comment sais-tu qu'elle est à peine majeur? Intervint Rémus, et puis tu as entendu Dobby, elle vient de chez Harry, il faut allez voir se qu'il se passe …

Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller, Harry n'y seras pas!!!!

Pourquoi ne serait-il pas chez son oncle, Sirius ???

Albus faîtes moi confiance, il faut s'occuper de cette jeune fille, je vous expliquerai tout dès qu'elle sera elle même capable d'entendre les explications

D'accord, Sirius, Severus allez chercher vos potions de premier soins pendant ce temps Rémus allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, Sirius montez la dans votre chambre, Molly pouvez vous nous refaire un peu de thé, car je sens que cette nuit risque d'être longue... »

Tout le monde commença à obéir aux ordres d'Albus, alors que lui même suivait avec Arthur, Sirius qui portait le plus délicatement possible la jeune fille. Arrivé à sa chambre, il la posa délicatement dans son lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci afin de la surveiller au bout de quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux, deux émeraudes magnifiques et regarda Sirius tout en essayant de lui parler, attirant ainsi toute l'attention.

« Sirius, je … je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu j'ai essayé d'être silencieux mais ca faisait si mal, et il...il...

Chut!!! Ne parle pas ca va aller. »

Sirius se mit à lui caresser les cheveux afin de la calmer mais elle continuait à pleurer heureusement, la fatigue la rattrapa rapidement et elle s'endormit. Les trois hommes voyaient le temps défiler lentement, cela faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'ils étaient dans la chambre et pourtant ils avaient l'impression d'attendre les autres depuis plus d'une heure. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas qu'à minuit pile une lumière bleu entoura la jeune fille la cachant à leur vue.

Albus s'approcha rapidement afin de voir de quoi il en retournait puis rassura Arthur qu'ils ne craignaient rien, la magie qui était présente autour de la jeune fille était bénéfique. C 'est ce moment là que choisit Severus pour rentrer dans la pièce et qu'il constata qu'il ne servait à rien d'apporter ses potions ne pouvant plus lui faire ingurgiter, il grogna à cette pensée, car non seulement il s'était déplacé pour rien mais en plus il ne pouvait lui faire boire la potion anti-douleur qui comportait un peu de véritasérum. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh arriva, elle pu confirmer que la magie entourant leur « invitée » était bénéfique mais aussi curative, elle supposa donc que c'était de la magie accidentelle. Sirius lui était inquiet et ne voulait pas la lâcher des yeux.

Effectivement Dumbeldore eu raison, la nuit fut très longue car bien que la bulle l'entourait toujours , personne ne voulait quitter son chevet, les Weasley afin d'être sur qu'aucune menace ne planait au dessus de leurs enfants, Albus par curiosité et aussi un peu par sécurité, en effet on ne sait pas ce que peut donner Sirius Black et Severus Snape dans une même pièce car ce dernier avait décidé de rester afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir si c'est un espion par exemple, et Rémus restait pour Sirius, son ami de toujours. Vers deux heure du matin des cris provenait de la bulle, faisant s'inquiéter Sirius qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, les cris diminuèrent petit à petit et au bout d'une heure plus un seul son ne filtrait dans la pièce, car tous s'étaient endormis sur la chaise à cause du manque d'action qu'était d'attendre ainsi.

Ils ne virent donc pas la bulle diminuer petit à petit, ni que la jeune fille était réveillée, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune marque de blessure et surtout que deux magnifiques ….


	3. Histoires

_**Bonjour tout le monde, excusez moi je viens de me rendre compte que mon chapitre 2 ne s'était pas édité comme je le voulais, de plus petite question avec qui voulez vous que Alyra soit en couple, en sachant que se sera sans doute un adulte????**_

Il ne virent donc pas la bulle diminuer petit à petit, ni que la jeune fille était réveillé, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune marque de blessure et surtout que deux magnifiques ailes blanches étaient apparus.

Elle les observa dormir tranquillement, ça lui faisait drôle de voir des personnes qu'elle connaissait comme étant des personnes qui observaient toujours un minimum afin d'évaluer tous les risques possible, être en train de dormir, elle souriait calmement c'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'elle se sentit aussi sereine. Le premier à se réveiller fut Albus, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et surtout son état, il fut d'abord surpris puis amusé alors il lui fit un petit sourire et décida de réveiller ses compagnons, il commença d'abord par Severus car il savait que ce dernier n'apprécierai guère d'être vu endormi par tous, puis il tapa brièvement dans ces mains. Lorsque tout le monde fût réveillé ils regardèrent l'inconnue, et virent que cette dernière était en train de paniquer, Albus prononça une courte incantation, et cette dernière ce calma rapidement.

« Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai oublié que la plupart des personnes appartenant à votre race étaient des empathes..

Pardon, ma race???

Oui, ma puce tu as reçu ton héritage cette nuit et apparemment tu fais partis de la communauté des êtres ailés ou des Anges si tu préfère. Albus permettez moi d'abord d'expliquer à tous qui est cette jeune personne.

Allez y Sirius, j'avoue être assez curieux sur son identité.

Alors tout le monde je vous présente Alyra, plus connue sous le nom de Harry Potter.

Ça y est le cabot à perdu la boule!

Comment ?

Attendez laissez moi vous expliquer. Vous souvenez vous de ce qui se passait dans le monde lorsque Lily est tombé enceinte... Oui, je vois que vous vous souvenez Albus, à ce moment là, Voldemort avait décider qu'il voulait avoir, dans le futur, un héritier, le problème étant qu'il ne voulait pas d'une femme pensant qu'il partagerait son trône avec elle ou qu'elle puisse le trahir alors il décida que le meilleure moyen était de l'élever lui même c'est pourquoi il poussa la plus part de ces mangemorts à enfanter mais quand il s'avéra que ces derniers n'avait où que des garçons ou que leur puissance était à ces yeux insuffisantes, il se mit à enlever les sorcières enceintes de fille qui pourrai se révéler être puissantes et que dès la naissance de l'enfant lorsque cette dernière ne l'était pas assez il tuait les deux. Lorsque James et Lily on appris que leur enfant devait être une fille ils ont tout de suite modifié la mémoire du médicomage afin de se protéger et m'ont appeler. Nous avons longtemps réfléchie à une solution mais la seule satisfaisante était de changer le sexe du bébé. Bien que l'idée venait d'elle, Lily hésitait car elle ne pouvait être sur que le sort serai permanent, de plus elle savait déjà comment elle voulait appeler sa fille mais finalement ils l'ont fais.

Tu veux dire que je vais rester comme ça ???

Oui ma chérie s'est ta vraie nature.

Mais et si je ne veux pas rester comme ça ?

Tu n'as pas le chois c'est ce que tu es réellement.

...

Il y eu dans la pièce un moment de silence où chacun réfléchissait, certains au fait que Lily et James avaient eu beaucoup de courage de faire ceci mais que ça aller bouleverser la vie de leur fille encore une fois, Snape s'énervait en se disant que le sauveur, enfin la sauveuse allait encore être sous les feux de la rampe, albus lui se disait qu'il avait trouver la jeune fille qu'il recherchait depuis des années et qu'il devrait agir vite, mais avant tout il devait savoir se qu'il lui était arrivée, et vu son état de la veille mieux valait faire sortir Molly.

Molly, si vous alliez nous préparer un petit déjeuner je suis sur que toutes ces émotions on ouvert l'appétit de tout le monde.

Bien sur, Albus.

…

Bien, mon enfant peut tu nous dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé car il faut avouer que tu était très blessée lors de ton arrivé.

Je … j'ai essayé Sirius je te jure je voulais pas, je devais pas, mais ca faisait si mal j'ai pas pu être silencieux, et oncle Vernon est arrivé, il était énervé car j'avais fais du bruit et il a...

Alyra arrêta son récit et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Sirius, les adultes patientèrent le temps qu'elle se calme, mais au bout de 5 minutes Severus en eu assez, il allait pas attendre les bon vouloir de cette gamine tout de même, alors il s'approcha du lit et cria « Potter!!! ». Cette dernière sursauta et se protégea le plus possible, en répétant une série d'excuse envers son oncle. Albus, Sirius, Remus et Arthur fusillèrent du regard, puis Sirius essaya de calmer Alyra mais plus le temps passait plus elle s'enfonçait dans son souvenir et plus sa magie réagissait envoyant ainsi des ondes tout autour d'elle. Sa magie augmenta d'un coup plongeant ainsi les cinq hommes dans ses souvenirs.

Ils virent ainsi quelques scènes de son enfance entre les ordres, les brimades, les coups et le placard, mais il virent surtout son dernier souvenir de là-bas.

Elle était dans une petite chambre sur un lit, elle souffrait car son corps se modifiait. Alyra se mordait les lèvres pour évitait de faire du bruit mais la souffrance était tel quel ne pouvait empêcher quelques bruit s'échapper de sa bouche, faisant ainsi rappliquer son oncle. Ce dernier, voyant les changements qui était en train de se terminer sur son neveu se mis à le frapper tout en l'insultant de divers noms d'oiseaux. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il s'arrêta et regarda son neveu enfin plutôt sa nièce à se moment là, une drôle de lueur apparu dans ses yeux et il lui fit subir le dernier et le pire des outrages de manière répété et brutal. Au début Alyra se débattais, pleurait, suppliais, puis elle arrêta gardant les yeux vers le plafond tout en pleurant silencieusement. Lorsque son oncle partit elle continua de pleurer et de s'excuser, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle appela Dobby et le supplia de la ramener auprès de son parrain ne voulant pas mourir seule. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la pièce, Alyra pleurait, recroquevillé sur elle même tout en s'excusant, en disant qu'elle était désolé et qu'elle avait essayé d'être silencieuse. Sirius la pris dans ses bras et se balança avec elle, lui répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Rémus se rapprocha d'eux et essaya d'aider Sirius, bien qu'une vieille histoire lui revint en mémoire, remuant ainsi des choses douloureuses pour lui. Quand aux autres ils sortirent rejoindre Molly en bas laissant ainsi la famille de cœur s'entraider.


	4. Passé, Présent, Futur?

Le temps s'écoula calmement dans la cuisine, chacun réfléchissait à la situation. Albus ne savait pas comment annoncer à la petite famille qui était en haut la situation dans laquelle ils étaient réellement, comment lui dire que le guide d'Alyra n'étant toujours pas arrivé cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, c'était elle qu'il cherchait, il décida de remonter de voir où ils en étaient et de leur expliquer il n'avait pas le choix c'était la seule solution.

Lorsqu'il arriva, dans la chambre, il les vit serrer dans les bras des uns des autres chuchotant calmement sur leur avenir qui serait plus agréable maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis, il rentra dans la chambre attendant qu'il le remarque. Ce fut Rémus qui le remarqua le premier et qui l'invita a s'asseoir se doutant que le directeur devait leur parler et ayant une petite idée de quoi il voulait parler mais il le redoutait il savait que cela allait être difficile pour Alyra, et il le craignait.

Albus?

Oui, Rémus?

C'est elle n'est ce pas?

Oui, Rémus, c'est bien elle, il va d'ailleurs falloir prévoir rapidement comment on va s'y prendre.

Euh, pardon, mais vu que vous parlez de moi vous pourriez au moins m'expliquer qui je suis d'après vos dires et comment vous allez vous y prendre pour quoi?

Excuse nous Alyra, je vais t'expliquer lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard une jeune fille est arrivé, une jeune fille nommer Alyra. Elle a passée un an avec nous, je crois d'ailleurs que s'est grâce à cette jeune fille que les maraudeurs on autant mûri bien que la mise en couple de James et Lily en fin de sixième année à aider, mais durant l'été qui à suivi notre septième année elle s'est rendu à Poudlard et il y a eu une attaque à pré-au-lard, durant cet attaque elle a disparu et déclaré morte mais j'ai des doutes la dessus...

Et c'est d'ailleurs en hommage à elle que tes parents ton nommé ainsi, intervint Sirius.

Tu as raison Rémus, Alyra n'est pas décédée ce jour là, elle est retournez a son époque..., en fait le 1er juillet j'ai reçu grâce à Fumseck une lettre de moi même venant du futur m'expliquant qu'une jeune fille viendrai passer un an et deux semaines dans notre temps car elle venait de recevoir son héritage mais que son « mentor », celui qui doit t'aider à t'entrainer avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs Alyra, se trouvait à notre époque et donc qu'elle devait venir pour le retrouver. J'ai aussi été informez que cette jeune fille était une descendante des Potter et qu'elle nécessiterai au début d'un passage à l'infirmerie. Je savais quel incantation je devais faire afin de permettre à cette jeune fille de venir et pour la ramener, ainsi que la date exacte, mais pas l'année dont elle venait. C'est pourquoi depuis toutes ces années j'attends afin de rencontrer cette jeune fille et de pouvoir l'aider, mais je pensais sincèrement que ça serai la fille de Harry Potter et non lui même...

…

Donc je vais devoir passer un an à Poudlard mais pendant la septième année de mes parents???

Oui, c'est exact mais rassure toi, ici seulement deux semaines se seront écoulé, cela serai trop dangereux par les temps qui cours que la population ou Voldemort apprenne ta disparition.

A ce moment la de la conversation, Rémus devint plus pâle que pâle et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Sirius décida donc d'aller voir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pendant ce temps Dumbeldore continua d'informer, toujours au strict minimum, Alyra de ce qui allais se passer, c'est à dire qu'un sort serai posé sur elle afin de l'empêcher de révéler quoique ce soit du futur, et que la seule chose qu'elle pourrait emmener avec elle serai sa baguette, puis il la laissa a son tour afin de tout préparer pour son départ qui aurai lui le lendemain.

Dans la chambre de Rémus, se dernier était assis sur le rebord de son lit et regardais fixement ses pieds, lorsque Sirius rentra dans la pièce il ne releva même pas la tête se contentant juste parler.

Je ne pourrai plus jamais la regarder en face.

Pourquoi, Rémus, tu sais qu'elle t'adore.

Tu ne comprends pas!

Non , je ne risque pas de comprendre si tu ne m'explique pas!

Je lui avais promis, et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse

tu lui avais promis quoi?

Que je la protègerai et que je ferai tout pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais à quelqu'un d'autre autour de moi, et la la fille de mes meilleures amis je ne l'ai même pas aidez sous le seul prétexte qu'elle serai plus en sécurité loin de moi

Voyons Rémus, tu sais très bien que premièrement tu n'es pas dangereux pour elle et deuxièmement que tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir tu ne savais même pas que c'était une fille et non Harry.

Mais même si je ne le savais pas, tu as vu son enfance, elle à tout le temps été négligez et maltraitée et je n'ai rien fais. Le pire c'est que quand je lui ai fais cette promesse elle m'a sourit en me disant que je pouvais pas être partout à la fois!

Et elle avais, euh … a ?, enfin bref elle a raison c'est physiquement impossible de plus comment aurai tu pu, tu sais très bien que le ministère t'aurai empêcher de l'élever!!

Peu être mais je n'avais pas à être ailleurs, elle avait besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là j'aurai au moins du aller la voir!

Tu te rend compte que si je suis ton raisonnement cela veut dire que ce qu'il lui arrivé est ma faute. Je suis son parrain, au lieu de courir après Pettigrow j'aurai du rester sur place afin de me faire disculper et m'occuper d'elle, de plus moi aussi je devais la protéger lors de notre septième année et que j'ai échoué!

Tu sais très bien que le ministre ne t'aurai pas laissez le temps de te disculper, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ca se passerai comme ça!

…

…

…

euh, je viens de me faire avoir c'est ça?

Exact, viens je suis sur qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Ils allèrent tous les deux rejoindre Alyra dans sa chambre, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Snape était en train de lui donner des potions afin de la guérir au plus vite sur ordre de Dumbeldore tout en râlant, quand Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de faire une gaffe.

Alyra je ne comprend pas comment tu as fais pour devenir son ami, enfin comment tu vas faire plutôt, aahhh ça me stress c'est histoire de voyage dans le passé je ne sais plus comment parler!!!!

Comment ça mon amie? Et de quel voyage parles tu le cabot?

Dumbeldore ne te l'a pas dit? Tu te souviens de Alyra lors de notre dernière année?

Je ne suis pas aussi sénile que toi je te rappel!

Et bien en fait c'est Alyra ici présente qui as fais, enfin qui va faire un voyage temporelle afin de rencontrer son mentor et ainsi apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs§

Snape devint livide et laissa tout tomber lors qu'il parti de la chambre en claquant la porte, Alyra elle ne comprenait pas grand chose de sa réaction mais se dit qu'elle ferai mieux de ne pas s'en occuper vu que sinon ça lui retomberait une fois de plus dessus, car franchement il n'y a pas idée de se mettre le maître des potions à dos.

Lorsque Sirius et Rémus allèrent pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ils virent une tête châtain et une rousse ouvrir un peu la porte et demander s'ils pouvaient rentrer dans la pièce. Alyra n'était pas très rassurée, sur comment ses amis prendraient les différentes nouvelles mais ses angoisses furent vite calmé lors de leur conversation, car Dumbeldore les avaient déjà informés de tous ce qu'ils leur étaient permis de savoir. Hermione était folle de joie son ami(e) allait pouvoir rencontrer ses parents et les connaître. Ils discutèrent pendant deux bonnes heures avant de se rendre compte que Alyra était de plus en plus fatiguée, ils la laissèrent donc se reposer, Hermione partis en dernière en laissant un livre lui assurant qu'elle ferait mieux de lire avant son départ car elle en aurai besoin maintenant qu'elle était une fille, Alyra intriguée regarda le titre et finit par paniquer totalement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que tout cela impliquait: « Tout sur les filles, écrit par des filles! ».


	5. Discussions

_**Désolé, Désolé vraiment je vous le jure je voudrais écrire plus souvent mais je suis en dernière année et la je viens d'avoir mes partiels, je suis donc en stage à l'étranger donc je ne suis pas souvent sur l'ordinateur et les scéances sur internet sont assez courtes ou depuis un téléphone seulement milles excuses en espérant que ce chapitre me fera pardonné.**_

_**Je ne sais toujours pas quel sera le couple, au vu des résultats du sondage sur les différents site un Rémus/Alyra est le plus probable (enfin avec juste une courte avance)  
**_

Hermione partis en dernière en laissant un livre lui assurant qu'elle ferait mieux de lire avant son départ car elle en aurai besoin maintenant qu'elle était une fille, Alyra intriguée regarda le titre et finit par paniquer totalement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que tout cela impliquait: « Tout sur les filles, écrit par des filles! ».

Alyra trop paniqué par se livre le posa de coté et s'allongea pour dormir un peu, mais n'apprécia pas vraiment le réveil une demi-heure plus tard.

Debout jeune fille!!! Non mais franchement on a pas idée de laisser une malade se rendormir sans même lui avoir donné un petit déjeuné et un déjeuné, et vous jeune fille ne vous est il pas venu à l'esprit que si vous vouliez vous rétablir il fallait vous nourrir???

euh … je … n'avais pas faim...

je ne veux rien savoir ici et maintenant vous mangez après nous regarderons comment vous vous vous portez réellement!

Alyra n'eut pas vraiment le choix et du manger toute une portion ce qui avec ses habitudes alimentaire fut, il faut l'avouer, assez difficile. Son réveil matin, enfin Mme Pomfresh qui était revenu en urgence suite à un message d'Albus, commença une série d'examen et fut pour une fois heureuse de savoir où chercher exactement maintenant qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire de cette jeune fille, toute récente jeune fille, grâce à un vieux manipulateur mais qui avait tout de même de bonnes intentions.

Il s'avéra que malgré que toutes ses blessures soient guéri grâce à sa magie, Alyra restait faible, ce qui s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle était sous alimenté depuis des années et que ainsi ses os n'étaient pas assez solide et qu'elle était en carrence de vitamine, magnésium et fer, d'où cette fatigue que sa magie compensait habituellement mais avec toute la magie utilisé pour la soigner, son niveau avait considérablement diminué. Alyra se retrouva donc avec une liste de potion à prendre par jours très longue et une interdiction de bouger de son lit avant trois jours.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, Alyra se décida alors à lire ce foutu bouquin qui l'inquiétait tant bien qu'il ne soit pas bien épais, à la fin elle était terrifiée mais se dit qu'au moins elle savait à quoi s'attendre et comment y faire face.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement avec Sirius qui vint la voir et discuter tranquillement avec elle, Hermione et Ron passèrent la voir une partie de l'après midi. Sirius resta manger avec elle, alors que ses amis descendèrent à la cuisine. Un peu après le repas Rémus, entra dans la pièce avec un petit livre de légende.

Une petite histoire avant d'aller se reposer pour demain, Albus m'a dit qu'il a envoyé la lettre à son lui passé et que tu partiras demain en début d'après midi, il est désolé que tu ne puisses pas profiter plus de ton anniversaire avec tes amis, mais tu as reçu ton héritage deux jours plutôt que prévu, normalement tu aurais du le recevoir demain soir, et tu as trois jours pour rencontrer ton « mentor », après cela ta magie sera incontrolable, en faite rien que le fait de voir ton mentor apaise ta magie, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça te permet d'apprendre à la controler au près de lui.

Je comprends...

Allez une petite légende?

D'accord Rémus, laquelle?

Tu connais celle Lady Godiva?

Non tu me racontes?

Allez, installe toi, D'après la légende Lady Godiva était l'épouse de …

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis sortie de la pièce pour allez voir ce qu'il se passe en bas et laisser un petit d'intimité à cette petite famille, et toujours aussi curieuse je me suis dirigé vers le salon car j'entendais le bruit d'une conversation et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Albus entrain d'écouter Severus à l'air plutôt énervé!

… Elle s'est moqué de moi! Elle s'est fait passé pour mon amie pour mieux en rire avec sa famille et ses amis en revenant ! Cette sale petite peste, je n'aurai pas dû lui faire confiance, je vais...

Maintenant ça suffit! Je ne vous laisserai pas l'insulter comme ça !

Arrêtez de la couvez un peu, tout le monde sais que c'est votre protégée, vous avez bien vu ce qu'elle a fait!!!

Comme tout le monde elle a fait des erreurs mais aucunes de grave et je reste persuadé qu'elle ne sait pas moqué de vous cela se voyait qu'elle vous appréciait réellement, et puis dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle sait battu avec son propre père pour vous, et que vous avez fait des erreurs aussi dans votre vie et que ça ne m'a pas empêché de vous protéger?

Comment osez vous veille homme me comparer à elle?

J'avoue ses erreurs ne sont pas du même acabit que les vôtres et qu'elle pardonne plus facilement que vous!

Cela se voit avec Malfoy et moi même...

Vôtre mauvaise foi est toujours aussi importante apparemment, n'avez vous pas vu qu'elle ne fait que répondre aux attaques et qu'elle n'est jamais la première? Enfin bref je serai vous avant de faire quelque chose que vous regretteriez j'attendrais de voir comment elle sera à son retour et je réfléchirais à tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année là, sur ce bonsoir Severus.

Albus se leva tranquillement et parti, laissant le maître des potions à ses réflexions et dans la maison un lourd silence signifiant que tout le monde dormait. Je me suis donc décidé à remonter tranquillement afin d'aller à mon tour me reposer dans un coin de la chambre du petit ange, il faut avouer que ça a pas mal d'avantage d'avoir un animagus discret...


	6. Départ

**_Je sais j'ai mis longtemps à mettre la suite, elle n'est pas encore corrigée par mon béta, mais comme je l'ai dit je suis à l'étranger et je croule sous les rapports (le dernier fait 120 pages!)_**

**_Pour le couples Rémus est en avance en général, sauf sur ce site où c'est Séverus. donc toujours pas décidé mais dans tous les cas c'est pas pour tout de suite! Vote possible sur mon profil!  
_**

**_Petite question qui est la petite souris d'après vous?  
_**

Mais pourquoi les gens doivent ils faire tant de bruit dès le matin? Allez ouvrons un œil...

Comme vous pouvez les voir la petite souris que je suis (enfin mon animagus quoi!), ne peut même pas dormir tranquillement, mais bon bien que j'aurai bien aimé dormir plus le réveil m'a bien plu tout de même. Alyra était allongé sur le ventre et essayait vainement de se retourner sur le dos alors que Sirius était affalé sur en siège tellement il riait, c'est assez plaisant comme réveil je trouve.

- Sirius au lieu de te marrer comme un phoque, tu pourrais m'aider, non?

- Pour-pour … quoi tu tu tu...

- tu tu tu QUOI ?

Heureusement pour Alyra que son sauveur rentra dans la pièce, en la personne de Rémus à ce moment car sinon la pauvre serait resté longtemps comme ça

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?

- Il se passe que mes ailes me bloque et que mon CHER (notez bien toute l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix) parrain préfère se marrer plutôt que de m'aider!

- Sirius, franchement, t'es vraiment un gamin, mon petit loup il te suffit de souhaiter que tes ailes se déplacent et elles le feront ces comme pour tes bras ou tes jambes ou même mieux tu souhaites qu'elles se rétractent et elles disparaitront dans ton dos !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Alyra pu enfin se retourner mais n'étant la fille d'un maraudeur pour rien , son parrain étant toujours plié en deux et pouvant maintenant faire de la magie vu sa récente majorité elle lança discrètement, (enfin la victime étant écroulé de rire ne risque pas de voir quelque chose et si vous regardez vers Rémus vu le sourire qu'il a sur les lèvres il ne risque pas de prévenir Sirius), deux petits sorts de rien du tout et j'avoue que si une souris pouvait rire, actuellement vous me verriez écroulé de rire (nda: je rappel que nous sommes dans ma pensine et que j'ai moi même assisté à tous ces événements sous ma forme animagus, donc premièrement nous voyons toute la scène y compris moi même, car c'est du passé et deuxièmement il est assez dur d'expliquer la scène car elle se déroule sous nos yeux mais en même temps c'est du passé donc c'est difficile de choisir ma conjugaison …), ce n'ai pas tous les jours que l'on voit Sirius Black affublé de cheveux blond et maquillé comme si un pot de peinture lui était tombé sur le visage.

En entendant le silence l'entourant Sirius se calma et regarda son meilleur ami et sa filleule qui portaient tous les deux un jolie sourire qui se transforma rapidement en de grands éclats de rire. Sirius convoqua rapidement un miroir et pu ainsi contempler le magnifique travail d'Alyra et ne tenant pas explosa à son tour de rire, rassurant ainsi la jeune ange qui s'inquiétait un peu de sa réaction.

- Ça fais longtemps que personne n'a osé me faire une blague, mais méfie toi ma vengeance sera terrible.

- Oui, Oui, la tu le vois pas mais je tremble de peur !

- Bon les deux fauteurs de trouble, c'est pas tout ça mais il est l'heure de manger donc direction la cuisine pour tous!

- Oui Rémus!

Alyra sortait de son lit, mais à peine un pas de fait qu'elle commença à tanguer dangereusement. Sirius se précipitait à ses cotés pour la rattraper.

- Doucement, ma grande, d'après Pompom, ta magie a guérit tes blessures mais d'une elle ne peut guérir ton manque de vitamine et deuxièmement ta guérison à affaiblie considérablement ta magie. D'ailleurs, elle à enfin pu faire un diagnostique complet, car seul ton tuteur peux l'autoriser et suite au traitement des Dursley c'est maintenant Albus, vu que je suis toujours en cavale, et elle en a conclut que tu as toujours été en sous alimentation et que c'est ta magie qui te permettais de tenir. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es autant affaiblie et que lorsque tu reprendras une alimentation normal et que tu n'auras plus de carence tu pourrais mieux utiliser ta magie, toujours d'après Pompom, cela prend presque une année le temps que tu t'habitue à mieux manger et que ton corps se mette à garder ce dont il a besoin mais grâce à quelques potions tu devrais à nouveau être bien d'ici 2 semaines.

- Heu... D'accord mais en attendant, je fais comment moi ?

- Et bien je vais te porter!

- Ah non Sirius tu me portes pas, je vais marcher!

C'est ainsi qu'elle se dégageait des bras de son parrain pour marcher seule, ça se voyait qu'elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas tomber, Sirius et Rémus restaient à ses côtés au cas où, et ils eurent raison car à peine arrivée à la porte qu'elle s'effondra Sirius la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras, pendant que Rémus lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour la réveiller, au bout de quelques minutes elle ouvrait à nouveau les yeux.

- Doucement petit loup, Sirius te l'a expliqué tu es encore affaiblie, donc il va te porter jusqu'à la cuisine, et ce sans discussion. Tu sais parfois il faut savoir accepter l'aide des autres. On est ta famille, peut être pas de sang mais de cœur, on sera toujours la pour toi.

Alyra ne dit rien mais baissait la tête dans le giron de Sirius et pleurait doucement, Sirius se resserrait sa prise tandis que Rémus lui embrassait le haut de la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps qu'elle se calme puis descendirent à la cuisine. Je courrais pour les suivre et arrivais à la cuisine lorsque Alyra buvait une potion. La famille Weasley, Hermione et Albus étaient là en train de déjeuner en silence. Ce dernier fut briser lorsqu'Albus pris la parole.

- Lorsque tu auras fini de manger tu ira t'habiller, je t'ai ramené des vêtements, puis tu nous rejoindra au salon et on partira pour Poudlard.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous de manger, Sirius ramenait Alyra dans sa chambre se changer et donc je me dirigeais dans le hall pour réfléchir, est ce que je devais aller avec Alyra? Oui je voulais définitivement revoir cette année, mais comment faire pour les suivre?

Je tournais en rond je ne voyais pas de solution...

Je vis Sirius et Alyra redescendre et entrer dans le salon suivit de quelques secondes par Albus, je tournais toujours en rond quand Rémus sortit de la cuisine à la suite d'Albus et qu'il s'arrêta dans le Hall et se tourna vers moi se pencha et m'attrapa rapidement, je n'eus même pas le temps de bouger, qu'il rentra dans le salon.

- Alyra tu oublis ta souris!

- Ma souris? Je n'ai jamais eu de souris!

- Mais elle était toujours avec toi durant notre dernière année?

Là je sentais les ennuies arriver, c'est vrai que je me souviens qu'elle avait une souris avec elle, mais vu comment me regardait Albus, il devait avoir anguille sous roche.

- Effectivement tu n'avais pas de souris avant mais maintenant oui, il se tourna vers Rémus et m'attrapa et continua en me regardant, je suis sur que notre amie pourras nous aider, puis plus bas, n'est ce pas mon amie comme par exemple avec une protection dans la grande salle, qu'Alyra doit placer le plus tôt possible et puis nous pourrons parler à votre retour?

Je le regardais et compris je serai l'animal du jeune ange et devait l'aider le plus possible. Et bien l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il me donna à la jeune fille en lui disant de me trouver un nom, je n'avais jamais su à l'époque comment elle l'appelait et j'espérais que ce n'était pas trop ridicule!

- Lady Godiva, ça te plait?

Je la regardais et montais dans son coup, lui montrant ainsi que ce nom me plaisait après tout pourquoi pas Lady Godiva était d'après la légende une grande dame et n'est pas ce que je suis?

Puis chacun son tour, pris la direction l'infirmerie de Poudlard par la cheminée et enfin moi j'étais toujours dans le coup d'Alyra qui était elle même dans les bras de son parrain. A peine arrivé qu'Alyra se retrouvait dans lit tandis qu'avec l'aide de Sirius et Rémus, Albus traçait des runes au sol entourant un cercle, une demi heure plus tard Sirius soulevait Alyra et la déposant au centre du cercle et moi avec. Et grâce à ces runes et à Fumseck, nous sommes arrivé le 30 juillet avant ma septième année, et si je me souvenais bien de cette année et croyez moi je m'en souviens aujourd'hui encore, l'année allait être mouvementé...


End file.
